tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Holland
| aliases = Muck Magigician; Swampy | series = Swamp Thing | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Louisiana | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Emerald Heart" | final appearance = "That's a Wrap" | actor = Dick DurockSwamp Thing Len CarlsonSwamp Thing: The Animated Series }} Alec Holland is the human guise of the heroic muck monster known as the Swamp Thing. The character is based on the DC Comics character of the same name who was created by writer Len Wein and artist Bernie Wrightson and first appeared in the pages of Swamp Thing #1 in November, 1972. Alec Holland made his live-action debut in 1982 in the Wes Craven feature film, The Swamp Thing. Ray Wise played Alec Holland, while actor/stunt man Dick Durock played the Swamp Thing. Durock reprised the role of the Swamp Thing in the 1989 sequel The Return of Swamp Thing. In 1990, the USA Network began airing the Swamp Thing television series, which was a soft re-imagining of the material put forth in the films, but was otherwise it's own continuity. Durock reprised the role of the Swamp Thing in the series and appeared in all seventy-two episodes. A short-lived Swamp Thing animated series was produced in 1991 where the voice of the Swamp Thing was provided by Len Carlson. Biography Alec Holland was once a brilliant biochemist working in the swamps of Louisiana. He had perfected a chemical compound known as the Bio-Restorative Formula, but before he could celebrate his success, he was murdered by rival scientist Anton Arcane. Holland and his formula collapsed into the swamplands surrounding his laboratory and the formula reacted with the local plant life transforming him into the Swamp Thing. As the Swamp Thing, Alec assumed the position of guardian of the swamps and remained hidden in seclusion from the eyes of man. He always kept an eye out for anything untoward taking place in the swamps, but paid particularly close to the actions of Anton Arcane. The Swamp Thing befriended a nine-year-old boy named Jim Kipp who lived nearby at his grandmother's home. Holland felt a particular kinship with Kipp and kept a watchful eye over him. When Kipp was accosted by "Toad Boy" (one of Arcane's genetic experiments), the Swamp Thing scared him off, earning himself Jim's admiration. Swamp Thing: The Emerald Heart The Swamp Thing encountered another of Arcane's experiments, a man named Falco. Falco attempted to assassinate Arcane at the funeral of Savanna Langford, but upon failing to do so, fled into the swamp where he encountered the Swamp Thing. Swamp Thing learned of Falco's hatred for Arcane, and ultimately convinced him to give up his rage and embrace life. Swamp Thing: Falco In a later incident, the Swamp Thing entered the Langford home in order to aid Jim Kipp who felt that his life was in danger. Circumstances arose that forced the Swamp Thing to remain in the house well past dusk and his powers began to fade. Light from the morning sun rejuvenated him and he was able to leave. It was also at this time that the Swamp Thing used his miraculous healing touch to save the life of Jim's mother, Tressa Kipp, who had been mortally shot by a criminal named Eleanor. Swamp Thing: Treasure Notes & Trivia If the Swamp Thing is enclosed within a dark environment for an extended period of time without access to direct sunlight, he will begin to weaken, whither and possibly even die. Swamp Thing: Treasure See also External links * * Swamp Thing at DCDP * Swamp Thing at Wikipedia * Swamp Thing at DCU Wiki * Swamp Thing at Comic Vine * Swamp Thing at DCU Guide References ---- Category:Swamp Thing/Characters